Buttercup White: A PPG story
by miss wierdo
Summary: Buttercup white was a happy girl. Till her dad remaried and forced her to move. This new place is odd, a looks obbsessed stepmother, a anoying hunk, a awesome step bro and his six room mates. While her dad and step mother are away she lives with seven guys. How will she servive. Modern snow white BC pov please read
1. Chapter 1

I looked at my two best friends Blossom Mari and Bubbles Ever. "BC, we got you these before you go," Blossom said looking down. She handed me a box wrapped in black paper in a pretty green bow. I opened it. I gasped it was a pair of lime green beats.

"These must have cost a lot."

"We tought the last thing we gave you should be something you won't lose" she teased holding back tears. "Speaking about gifts we got you something Bubs."

Bubbles along with myself was leaving LA she was going to some were in England, while I was going to Louisiana. I handed her a blue bag she pulled out a beautiful midnight blue dress that was spaghetti strap sweetheart neckline, and knee-length. She thanked us then we gave our gift to Blossom a pink leather laptop case.

We said good-bye then were on our way.

* * *

I've been here for two days now it was, I needed to start school today. I looked at myself m vivid green eyes were lined heavily with black and I painted brown over my fill red lips. I was in an army green and black camo cut off shirt, black skinny jeans, and army green boot like converse that went mid shin. My shoulder length black hair was in a messy half up half down with one lock if hair framing the right side if my pale face

* * *

I decided to ride my long board today, the trip was fine till some idiot ran into me. "Watch it!" I yelled as I hit the ground, I look up to see who I ran into. He was HOT. Wait what the hell am I saying. He had forest green eyes and spiked hair. Black jeans a dark green tee-shirt and mashing converse.

"Sorry didn't see ya there," he said shyly. "Actually I don't think I've ever seen ya here, I'm Butch. And you are?"

"Someone who doesn't care." I replied skating away.

* * *

I was ten minutes late and regretted walk in.

* * *

**tell me what ya think,like, love or hate I'm opened to any thing.**

**WITCH**


	2. new friends

When I walked in a perky blond lady said "you must be miss white." I nodded then she said please introduce yourself. Name, age and onething you'll like to say to the class."

"Okay I'm Buttercup White, I'm fourteen, stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours" I informed them. Then I heard someone yell "so that's your name!" I turned to see who it was and it was that Butch guy. Damnit.

Then the stupid teacher said "well I see your already aquanted with , why don't you sit next to him." Life can't get any worse can it.

When I went to sit almost all the girls glared at me. I don't get why.

* * *

The day was okay Butch talked a lot, I tuned him out a lot. It was lunch tine now, I saw him wave me over ignored it and sat at an empty table. Then I herd someone come.

" hello, your more than welcome to sit here. Its olny me and two other people." I looked up and saw a girl with cybor goth pigtails black sirt and jeans with leather boots.

"Thanks," I replied. "I'm Buttercup." The girl nodded.

"I'm Savanah Gregor. You can call me sav," she replied. She was obviosly from here her accsent was like every one elses. Then I reconized the last name.

"You have no relation to Butch Gregor? Do you?" I asked. She laghed "Babydoll he's my cousin." I moaned. "Why do you ask"

"I might be new here but I can already tell he's gonna be a thorn in my side." I told her. Just then a girl and a guy came and sat.

"This is Mary," she said pointing to another goth girl. " this is joesph," pointing to a fairly cute guy in a ble sirt. "I was wonderin about those two friend you haw back home. Umm...Blossom and...Bubbles. Right?" I was taken aback, I never said any thing about them, ever. She giggled.

"Her grandmother was the town witch, she seams to have possesed her phycic abilitys." The guy explained. "Oh, call me joe. Joesph is a bit long" he said.

"Sorry, I seam to forget there are normal humans on this planet," Sav apoligized.

The bell rang and off to sixth period I go.

* * *

**hey guys just an intresting chapter so there is the least bit of supernatural you'll see why soon. R&amp;R I need help with the six ocs I already have one of them just give me ideas.**

**Thx**

**WITCH**


	3. Home sweet freaking home

I woke up in a strange room. Oh right I'm not in LA any more. I'm in a entirely different state. Thank God it was Saturday. So I was in a guest room for the week, because Bethany., my stepmother decided my room needed paint and the stupid guy she hired didn't fi;so before I came. He was coming today to finish the darn thing.

I got up and grabbed breakfast. I did a morning workout then Herd a sharp knock on the door. I went to go get it. Now I was not prepared for what happened next.

I opened the door and herd a familiar deep accented voice say "hey sunshine, I'm hear for the paint job." then he saw me. "while looky here its little miss white" OK I was a annoyed. Completely and utterly annoyed.

"really she hired you? "

" well no you see here, she hired my brother but he unfortunately left for college. "

" ugh... Life hates me" I muttered. "Third room to the left," I told him. "oh I need to get something out of there."

I walked to my room to see it half painted a beautiful jade green. I grabbed two big boxes and walked ow5 and left to change.

I walked out thirty minutes later In green high tops, black high water short shorts, and a lime green tank. I walked. To the kitchen. I put my head phones in and started singing along to only girl in the world:

I want you to love me, like I'm a hot pie

Keep thinkin' of me, doin' what you like

So boy forget about the world cause it's gon' be me and you tonight

I wanna make you beg for it, then Imma make you swallow your pride

Felt a tap on my shoulder. "Darling, we kinda just met," I herd him say. Dammit he's still here.

"Shouldn't you be working?"

" needed water . "

" so your friends with Sav?" he asked

I nodded, "her and her friends are interesting; that witch thing is bizarre though."

"it's true grandmother Kimberly was a witch"

"oh. " was all I could say.

It took three hours but he left.

I got to meet Terence, Bethany's son, he's a college freshman at the university here. He lives with five roommates and one of the little brothers, because thier parents had died over the summer.

"ok kids we called ya here to tell you something, " my father begin" were going to Florida, well Buttercup, Bethany and I.

* * *

**lol cliffy sorry for the short chapter I'll update soon love ya**

**THX**

**WITCH XP **


	4. The seven geeks

"Explain!" I yelled at my father who can see that I'm mad.

"Butters, I have a business trip I extended an extra week so we could hang out and you could get to know Bethany." he said. I looked at him I saw sorrow in his Grey eyes. He was guilty I could use that agents him.

"are you trying to ruin my life? " I asked. Before he had time to answer I continued, " I've made new friends , surprisingly, and you already made me leave Blossom and Bubbles. Are you really gonna make me leave?" I was mad completely and utterly mad. My eyes had tears streaming down.

I was glaring at him. Making him weak and defenseless. Tarrence coughed breaking the tension. "I believe I have a solution," he said. Please let him be right I begged silently. "we have an extra room at the house we won't mind her staying." bulls eye.

My dad looked hesitant but Bethany jumped in "honey it'll be good for the kids, plus I was fixing to plan a day for them to get to know each other," her accent and smooth voice was getting to my dad. "Plus we've never had our honeymoon." she smiled.

Terrance and I looked at each other then mock gagged. My dad looked convinced now "fine were leaving Saturday," he kissed my fore head then sent me off to bed.

* * *

That week came and went a little too quickly. It was Saturday it ended up with out me going they were staying for two months. I put my stuff in Terracence's truck. He drove down a road with big beautiful houses. We stopped in front of one that looked like the haunted mantion. A little smaller but you get my point.

Terrace led me in side to see five guys watching a movie. They all looked at me. "This is my new sister Buttercup," Terrance introduced me "Buttercup these are the guys." I nodded as a few of them came up.

"hey, I'm Marty, but you can call me doc. " a brunet said sticking out his hand I must have looked confused. " a few of us have similar names so we have nicknames we gave each other. " he explained.

" I'm Dan, you may call me Germ. I'm always sick" a guy with a red nose and sleep deprived eyes said.

"I'm Logan, they call me speed, I'm here on a running scholarship. " a dude with a track suit said.

I'm Michael, they call me monster , I always only drink that ." said a guy with shaggy brown hair that was practical bouncing off the walls.

"OK boys, nice meeting you, but I have a date with the mall and two hours so if you'll excuse me." I said but heard footsteps on the stairs. Another one.

"that must be my brother, he's Blush he's very shy" monster said. Just then a familiar mop of Sandy hair and big brown eyes came down.

"Joe!" I shouted happy to see a face I reconized

* * *

**small chap i know but I had a supper big one done then lost all of it and I just deleted my tales of the child in the middle story and I'm starting a new one. So it's been busy lately but I have a six hour flight in two weeks and I'll do this in there just for you**

**Thx **

**WITCH XP**


	5. Mall day

I jumped up and hugged him. He hugged me back them noticed the boys backed away and blushed tomato red. "See you've met Joe," Monster said trying to stop the quiet.

I brushed it off and got up "now are you boys just gonna sit here,or are you gonna get my bags." said grabbing a lime green dufflebag . Monster and "Blush" grabbed my bags and let me up a flight of stair to a room it was pretty small but doable. I spun around "thanks boys. I've got a date with the mall,see ya." they got out and closed the door first i quickly put my stuff away then i got ready. It took about thirty minutes(half the time I looked for cloths) but i finally went down.

* * *

The guys looked at me as though an alien was in front of them. I was in lime green track shorts, black Nikes, and a black shirt that said bad ass in lime. My hair in a poney tail and only eye liner. "I take it you don't have much girl experience?" I giggled as they all accept Tarrence and Joe nodded."Whatever i got to go." I headed for the door.

"I should just go with her Sav's picking us up." Joe said getting up. We got out the door and out sde was a beautiful green pickup truck. I looked in and frowned inside only sat two people. when i saw Butch in the front seat. Shit.

" 'ey there sunshine. Nice to see you looking fresh and awake," he laughed recalling last week. I rolled my eyes and saw Joe getting in the trunk.

"You getting in or not Butters?" he asked.

I gritted my teeth and mumbled "imkindofscared."

"What?"

"Im scared" I jelled a little. His eyes widened, Butch smirked "looks like your with me, Doll."

I cursed under my breath and got in the front seat. "You can pick the music, but you play Taylor Swift i' kill myself." i got my ipod and played it. I picked my favorite no name band Sumo Cyco(If you've heard of them your awesome) and played GO GO GO. By the second verse i sang along.

_They tried to tell me i wouldn't listen,_

_Been so deep in denial feels like my harts on trial._

I turned remebering who was driving. His forest green eyes looked awed. I turned the music off. I know it wasnt cause i was bad i've won compititons he'd have to be tone defth to think that its because little miss EMO can sing.

"You can sing?" He was awe struck. I nodded as we stopped in front of a big yellow house. Marry came out followed by Sav. I rolled my window down "the fun is in the back girl." Sav hooted.

"Savy, she's scared." Butch stated. Her smile dropped. Butch winked "i'll take care of your new friend."

"Butch!" I punched his arm . He owed and rubbed his arm.

"For a tiny thing you can sure pack a punch." I smirked satisfied. The rest of the drive (which was forty five minutes) was just quiet.

* * *

"Well lunch was nice," Joe said a bit shyly.

"I guess you do live up to the name Blush." I told him.

Marry looked at me "only six people call him that."

"Well ya know Sunshine I was wondering why were you at Joe's place?" Butch asked. Marry and Sav gasped.

"Ya ain't a item are ya?" Sav asked. Butch and Marry leaned in. Marry looked sad where Joe was a dark crimson.

"Well when she walks outta his house looking like that you'd think." Butch said in a bitter tone.

Sav looked at him "my,my if I didn't know any better Butcher I'd say your jealous." He looked down and Marry giggled in agreement.

It was his turn to blush. "Nope I'm living with my stepbro for a while and Joe happens to be one of the seven guys that lives there," i said to clarify Butches question. We sat there for a while not knowing what to say. I got up "I'm gonna go to the arcade." I stated pointing to the little place with the big words arcade.

"Mind if I join ya." Butch asked.

"Umm... Sure."

"im coming too." Joe began to get up till Sav kicked him.

"Joey darlin we need your help" Marry said as me and butch walked away.

* * *

**so sorry guys its short I know have writers block and it took me the past two weeks to bo this but im determined to finish this. Vuys please review. Now imma ask a favor please check out my other story oh my god. **

**Thx**

**WITCH XP**

**Ps. Review itll help me write.**


	6. awkward

**Important note:**

**Hey guy's imma switches it up and do notes in the front. I died but came back just for you just kidding I was grounded. So the good news is I got three chapters done working on forth so look out for those. I am going to continue during summer my eighth grade promotion is next week so I'm stressing. Love you guys**

**WITCH XP!**

**Ghost girl- thank you so much I just adore supporters.**

**Rainbow bullet- you've supported me from the beginning thanks for approving so far means a lot.**

**Kimeko-chan123- thanks for reviewing even the slightest bit helps me.**

**Osnuggs555- nice I see you were intrigued.**

**Thanks R and R.**

CH 6: Awkward.

After about thirty minutes in the arcade with Butch, Save called.

"Emergency! Come now." She replied instantly.

"Were to?" I was a little startled by the immediate response.

"Just tell butcher Flowers &amp; Belles." She sighed

" Okay, like ten minutes." I hung up.

"Butch," I called to him. I looked around a little.

"What do you need?" his deep accent came from benighted me.

Save said to go to flowers and bells pronto." He groaned and grabbed my hand. I blushed a little at the fact he held my hand' vie never dated so this contact is definitely new to me.

We reached the grisliest store on earth. Dresses, dresses and shoes.

"B.C baby you're here." Sav came out in a little black dress that went mid thigh with silver heels.

"What's going on?" I asked cautiously.

" Spring Flings goanna be in a week." Mary's soft monotone voice came in.

"Were going as a group," Joe said he looked like he was in hell.

Butch came behind me. "Unless you rather go with me." Just cause he's an idiot I slapped him upside the head.

"Um… lets help Mary find a dress." Sav broke the silence.

After looking through racks and racks of dresses we found a midnight blue baby doll dress.

"Mary try this." I handed it to her.

"Okay," her voice was uneven compered to its usual monotone. After ten minutes she walked out her blond hair looked amazing. It brought out her icy blue eyes. She looked just like Bubbles.

I felt a tear go down my cheek.

"What's wrong Sunshine?" Butch asked sincerely.

"She looks like Bubs." I looked down and bit my lip to stop the tears.

Butch gave a questioning look to Sav. "Her best friend." She answered simply.

"Oh…" was all he could seem to say. His index finger lifted my chin. "Really are you okay?" his jade eyes full of concern.

I could only nod. I noticed how close his face was and I… bad Buttercup.

"Butters darling, I found a dress." Save said cheerfully.

"I thought you got one." I snapped back into reality.

"Not for me for you," she giggled handing me a dress.

"Do I have to?" I whined.

"Yes!" she replied sternly.

"Fuck you." I mumbled.

"I am a lady." She replied. Pushing me into the dressing room.

I took my cloths on and put on the dress. Sav handed me a pair of black peep toe pumps. I put those on.

I walked out and Sav gasped. I turned to look in the mirror. The dress was a lime green (the exact color of my eyes), strapless with a sweetheart neckline that was a little puffed out and was almost at my finger tips.

"You look… wow" was all Joe could manage.

"What do you two think" I asked Butch and Mary.

Mary's lips pressed into a thin smile. "stuning."

Butch just staired.

"I think we found the dresses we'll use." Sav said. "Daddy's expecting me by five."

We changed and headed back to the car.

"Sunshine, enjoy your day?" Butch asked.

"Shut up Gregor." I drifted to sleep.

**So this was a filler chapter the next one a surprise guest comes in guess who winner jets a shout out. **

**Hint: male**

**Review please I'll wright more.**


	7. prince charming? or not?

**Hey yeah longer than you thought, well than I thought so I changed my username not stories so I made a story for my best guy friend id love if you'd check it out show the boy a little love. Any who imma do a summer project and need your help choosing so you vote on the reviews or even pm me.**

**Here they are:**

**A kiss…- "can be even deadlier if you mean it" is a quote I've lived by when I was ten. Eight years later I had no idea how it would affect me of my job as a fib agent but can a quote from a silly old movie really mean so much. (Buttercup X Butch)**

**Or revamp **

**Tales from The Child in the middle- when the Utoniums left for reasons un- know and leave a "dead" Bunny what happens especially if they return six years later and don't know her and find some "friends" have adopted her.**

**Any ways review.**

**Rainbow Bullet- wait no longer**

**B-Gal- I love ya just for reviewing and thanks for saying you'll check them out thanks.**

**So that was all for chapter six and I want to thank B-Gal for being the tenth reviewer.**

**Thx**

**WITCH XP**

**Ps I added to exras one POV and a recipe don't hate kisses.**

**CH 7 PRINCE CHARMING? OR NOT?**

I woke up in my bed. Not was I fell asleep. I got out of the place I mysteriously appeared in and headed down stairs.

"Morning Buttercup," the boys said creepily in unison.

"Monster, Doc, Germ, Speed, Terrance, Blush." I nodded at each individual.

"What no love for me sunshine?" an annoyingly deep sweet, sweet… bad Buttercup. It was his voice.

"Butch what are you doing here?" I glared at him.

"After I put you in your bed I crashed here." He said as though it were and everyday thing

I growled. Then inhaled deeply and smelled something I probably shouldn't have,

I turned to Speed who was at the stove, "what are you making?" I asked unevenly.

"Apple pie oatmeal." He smiled cheekily.

I stopped breathing for a second. "What's wrong sunshine?" Butch asked.

"Deathly… allergic…apples." I said between breaths barley audio able. His eyes widened as I still was a little over dramatic about it he grabbed my arm and tugged me to the door we sat and the porch and he put his arm around me as I calmed down after that we just talked the rest of the day on that exact spot on the porch.

* * *

I woke up at six the next morning school wasn't for an other tree hours so I took my time. I showered blow-dried my hair then decided upon loosely curling it. I put on (and it pains me to say) a black short skirt and a lime green tube top with the same color high tops. I liked it I winged out my liner and did the water line I looked good then I pulled the curls into a pony-tail and then looked my side bangs were left out and I looked decent.

I walked down stairs to see the boys cleared out. Joe didn't look up from his coffee. "Pored you a cup two sugars and vanilla cinnamon creamer." I smiled and thanked him.

"I think I'll head out early." I informed him grabbing my backpack. He nodded and I downed my coffee. Then headed out on my board.

I was having a conversation with the boy behind me, tommy, when some one rudely tapped my shoulder. I fin fished my sentence then turned around.

"Who do you-" I faced him and saw hazel eyes charmer hair and an amazing (yet annoying?) handsome smirk. I tackled him.

"Well its nice to see you too." He chucked.

"God, Mitch you've always known how to ruin the moment." I pulled away. "What are you doing here?"

"Uncle Summers got an offer." He said. "Where here for five months."

I cocked my head. My best friend Blossom Mari Summers was next to get the family company Mitch is her cousin and the only other family they have.

"Bloss wants to be a lawyer and Uncle summers decided I can take over."

"That's amazing." I congratulated him. I felt to arms wrap around my waist.

"Did you miss me?" The (already) all to familiar voice rasped.

"Darn Butch, how can I miss you if it's been less than twelve hours the last time I saw you?" I asked bitterly.

I heard a laugh, "Gosh, flower, already found a guy." I turned my attention to Mitch and was about to say some thing till…

"Mr. Gregor I would prefer not to see or know what you and Miss white do on your free time so let her go." The perky teacher commanded.

"Today we have yet another new student come up here Mr. Mitchlelson."

"Hey imp Mitchel call me Mitch I'm from L.A and Butters happens to be my cousins best friend… as well as my own." He introduced him self."

"Well in that case Tommy moves to the back." The teacher commanded.

"Yes ma'am" tommy nodded and left, not before sending a wink my what. "Se ya latter miss White." I rolled my eyes.

Mitch had been in most of my classes so far… I nave a confection Mitch was my second crush (next to little Justin bebier.) so this is odd.

I put my things in my locker then set out for lunch.

I went to the usual table and was about to sit down when Butch came and yet again hugged me from behind. That boy had a serious death wish.

"Mr. Gregor I would prefer not to see or know what you and Miss white do on your free lime so let her go." Joe mocked our homeroom teacher.

Butch stuck his tongue out and sat next to me Mitch sat on the other side were Joe sat tin the middle of Sav and Mary.

"Hey Joe what time do the boys get home?" I asked Joe who was particularly interested in his salad.

"Bout six thirty, they work." I kicked him. "Oh, ya'll should come over."

I turned to Butch. "Can you drive-"

"Uncle gave me the old car I can drive."

"Sweet who can you takes?"

"You and the girls." He answered.

I slapped my forehead "introductions." I gave each face a name and then introduced him properly.

"What's your relation?" Sav asked keeping her eyes on her cousin.

"Um… well." we both knew it was complicated Bloss told me she thought we both liked each other.

"W-we were best friends." Mitch stuttered. 'She was best friends with my cuz." He said a bit more firmly.

"Oh Blossom," Sav said knowingly. Mitch looked dumb found. We all laughed at his expression.

The bell rang and the day just seemed to pass.

* * *

Do to the fact we have Mitch girls and boys were even, which made movie chooses harder. Eventually the girls won and we decided on Lillo and Stich. We wanted Charlie St. cloud (hey its Zack Ephron) but didn't want to torture the boys, who wanted man of steel (supper man movies are so over used).

Some time after our second movie (hunger games) I fell asleep.

**Bonus POV BUTCH**

During the movie, well our second one, Buttercup fell asleep. Not only did she fall asleep she fell asleep on me. Her head was snuggled into the crook of my neck though she was a safe distance away.

I looked at her and took in the deep sent of peppier mint and smiled.

"I know that look." A male Voice without our accent said.

"What do you mean?" hey curiosity killed the cat.

"Your in love with her." The fool boy shook his head; I could only stair at him. He was mad. "Its okay I had that look once a long time ago. The nut job looked away from her. "I'll take the girls home."

"That's fine. I was fixing to stay here." I pulled her closer and admired her for a while.

I was in love. I was in love with the most stubborn person God put on this earth. Yet I didn't mind. I put my head on hers and closed my eyes.

* * *

**SPEEDS APPLE PIE OATMEAL (REAL RECIPE.)**

**REAL BUTTER **

**1 APPL**

**HONEY OR BROWN SUGAR**

**BROWN CINNOMON**

**BROWN NUT MEG**

**MILK**

**PLAIN OATS**

**SALT**

**Cut apple and peal then dice to any size. Turn the heat to medium and add ½ tbs. of butter to pot adds diced apples and ½ tbs. of brown sugar and stir until apples are soft. Then add as much cinnamon and nutmeg as you feel necessary stir apples for one minute. Add a half-cup of water and a ¼ cup of milk and let sit for a while then add ½ cup cup of oats and let boil then stir. And tada you've got one serving of speeds apple pie oatmeal.**


End file.
